


Tonks is Home

by hippocrates460



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, No time for anything else, Ok but imagine genuinely not knowing what your body looks like because you always magic it different, Remus had to go be a wolf, Three days in some forest, Tonks has missed him, all sex, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/pseuds/hippocrates460
Summary: Remus comes back from his full moon trip to a forest where he can't hurt anyone to find Tonks waiting for him.All sex, some feelings.





	Tonks is Home

He smells it as soon as he lets himself inhale. Home, she’s done the dishes already, she’s upstairs and... With big wild movements Remus shakes himself out of his coat, kicks off his shoes and runs up the narrow stairs in their small house on the row of identical small houses. He slams the door open and almost stops breathing at the sight in front of him. On her back, legs spread, facing the door.

“You knew I'd be able to smell that,” he accuses.

“I had an inkling,” she pants, not stopping her movements, one hand pulling her nipple, tracing nails along her skin, the other trailing one gentle finger between her folds. The smell of her is everywhere, it’s overwhelming.

Their little attic room is cluttered in the best way, their things on the floor, their smells mixed even if Remus has been away for a few days, the rain noisy on their window.

“Are you going to join me?” Tonks teases, and Remus sinks to his knees in front of the bed. Pulls her closer by her hips. She rests her feet on his shoulders, and he tries to keep down the overwhelming _hunger_. Rubbing his cheeks along her thighs, inhaling and exhaling into the dark hair that turns pink as she notices where his face is. He looks up, kisses the soft skin on the inside of her thigh.

“I like how you look,” he promises, and she laughs and pushes his head down, so he files it away for _later_.

She smells so good, warm, and overflowing with lust, her muscles twitching like she was getting close all by herself. He licks a long stripe up, not pushing, just tasting. She shudders and makes a soft noise, and when he looks up again her hands are on her breasts, her head has fallen back. He uses his thumbs to touch her outer lips, gently, petting up through the soft scratchy hair, then spreads them a little. She’s so wet, so eager, her hips making little circles, and he uses his index finger to push all the way in, feeling her clench around him. He hushes her, kissing her thighs to soothe, and uses his now wet index finger to explore her all over again. Gentle careful touches. Watching her respond.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, and watches goose bumps spread. “You smell so good, sound so good.”

She is aching, he can tell from the look on her face, the squeezing of her hands, and he stops his exploration of soft skin, pink folds, pushing his finger back in. Keeping it there this time. He uses his other hand to spread her open for him, and breaths soft puffs of air as his own hips start moving involuntarily.

“So responsive,” he tells her, and she pulls his ear affectionately. He licks up from his finger, tracing her with his tongue flat and broad, then again with pointed precision, and enjoys how the low sounds in the back of her throat are getting high pitched.

“Do you need to be tied?” He teases as she fights to keep her hips down, her stomach relaxed, and she shakes no.

“Please,” she whines, “I’ve been hours.”

Oh. The realization hits Remus like a brick, and he growls. He can’t stop himself from rolling his hips, can’t stop his entirely instinctual folding down. “Oh Tonks,” he tells her, hoarse now, “that is the single hottest thing I’ve ever heard.”

She laughs, breathy and short, and uses her feet on his shoulders to pull him closer. He goes willingly, licks and sucks eagerly now, biting gently at her outer lips while she bucks and groans. Her foot starts a rhythmic stroke along his neck, up-down-up-down, he knows she’s soothing herself, trying to calm down, and with one last slow lick, starts sucking where she needs him, pushing his finger in as deep as it’ll go. He feels her muscles tighten and sucks harder.

“Oh,” she arches her back and he moves with her, “oh.” The muscles in her thighs are shaking and he knows her stomach will be fluttering and she whines and tries to breathe and: “Oh Remus – I’m, I’m gonna come, ah ahhh...”

He keeps up the pressure but slows down a little and opens his eyes to find bright grey eyes staring into his, her head shaking no.

“Keep going,” she bites out. "I want to - " Remus interrupts her by taking his finger out and pushing it back in, with his middle finger.

“Oh,” she has fallen back into the mattress, “yes, two fingers.” The whine as she squirms comes from deep desperation and Remus has to tell himself to focus on her, as he shifts so he can sit on his heel. It’s a poor attempt at relief but it’s going to have to do, no time to open his jeans. He licks, slow and broad, until she’s twitching again, thighs clenching, and he sucks.

“Again,” she demands, “again, oh.” His two fingers pushing in as far as they’ll go, sucking and moving with her so he can keep sucking, listening to her cry and whine until her foot on his shoulder pushes him off.

“Hi,” she smiles when he looks up, her hair is blond now, but switching into turquoise, her eyes are turning brown. Her stomach is still twitching in between gulping breaths.

“Hi,” he smiles back, kissing her thighs. “I’ve missed you.”

“Get up here,” she taps him on his head with her foot and he laughs, before crawling up. He joins her on their bed, big enough for two people that like each other very much, dressed in messy over-washed sheets. It smells like Tonks and rain and the happy rush of oxytocin in sex-warm bodies. They lie on their sides next to each other and Tonks kisses him over and over. He’s still wearing a sweater and his jeans, and is getting close to actual pain now. She can tell, placing a gentle hand over the bulge in his pants, then unbuckling him, opening the button and the zipper.

“Christ,” he laughs as he rolls onto his back. She hums back and leans over him to kiss him between helping him out of his sweater and t-shirt. Kisses her way down and helps him out of his trousers and pants, pulls off his socks. Everything is in a pile on the floor and Remus remembers their first night here, the wine they’d had in bed after moving in all their things.

“I have some champagne for after,” she tells him, and Remus laughs.

“Reading my mind again?”

She pounces on him and they kiss while Remus tries to push his hips into her and she moves away to stop him from finding friction.

“Sensitive?” He asks finally, while she’s biting his nipple, and she shakes her head.

“I’m alright.” Her nails dig into Remus’ thigh and he cries as his hips push up into nothing.

When he opens his eyes, she’s sitting between his legs, on her knees, looking at him thoughtfully. “What?”

Her hands on his thighs, her nails digging in, she leans down and laps at him gently. To gentle. Remus pushes his knees up, feet on the mattress, and she laps at him in maddening little licks, biting gently at the skin of his balls.

“Oh, there,” Remus lets his head fall back, grabbing onto his aching cock, trying not to speed up as she licks. Slow and gentle. He feels his balls pull up and the skin crinkle, and she licks further down.

“That’s good,” Remus uses his free hand to pet her cheekbone, then to pull his leg up by the knee so she can have better access.

“Remus,” she whines, “I waited for you for hours.”

“You did,” he murmurs, too lost to the feeling of soft wet hot tongue against his sensitive skin. She taps on the foot that is still on the mattress and he pulls that leg up too. Has to let go of his cock to do so. He feels open and exposed but she’s looking at him like he’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen, before using one hand to keep his balls out of the way, the other to get better access, and her tongue to drive him insane. Her pointy wet tongue licks at him until his muscles aren’t his anymore and he’s not cleaned but she doesn’t seem to care, sucking a little, pushing her thumb in.

“Oh,” Remus cries, and his stomach clenches. She licks and licks and he hangs on to his knees for dear life, it’s not enough to come and far too much to think of anything else but coming. His eyes firmly closed, he doesn’t notice right away when she pulls off. Lick, lick, hot breath, cold air. He looks at her, her soft fond smile.

“Hands on the mattress, Remus,” she demands, her tone still warm. Excitement floods his body, leaves his fingers and toes tingling, and he does as he’s told. His feet back onto the mattress, knees still up, hands down by his side. His cock bobs as he swallows and squirms, his whole skin feels alight and on fire.

Tonks leans back, rummages around in the night stand, and brings out the harness and the sparkling purple dildo.

"If you want to..." Remus feels his throat tighten at the very thought. Tonks looks at him through her eyelashes as she gets the dildo through the o-ring.

"I'd prefer it like this, tonight," she says, smiling at him. "If that's alright?"

"Tonks," he twitches his hands because he wants to reach out but she told him to keep still, "Tonks I love it when you fuck me. Purple and sparkly or all yours. Love it."

She just laughs and kisses his knee. Straps herself in and adjusts a few times to get comfortable, and Remus is so eager he summons the lube while she’s doing that. He hands it to her at exactly the right moment and she laughs.

“Eager?” She pets his thigh and he twitches.

“Fuck yes,” he moans, and watches her slick herself up, eyes fluttering as the dildo moves against her. She uses her sticky hand to get his skin covered in lube and pushes a finger in to make sure she won’t hurt him.

“C’mere,” Remus takes her hand and she leans over him, lines up and pushes against him just a little bit. They kiss as she takes her time, twitching her hips forward bit by bit. Remus forces himself to keep breathing, to relax, to soft lips and hard dildo nudging at him. He has the strange sensation of being entirely and completely connected to Tonks, and holds her face with one hand as his other hand holds her up. He forces his eyes open, soft brown, “I love you.”

“I love you,” she’s hoarse too, and she bottoms out with a gasp. He wraps his legs around her back, adjusts himself on the mattress, strokes himself lazily.

“Hold me?” She whispers, and shuffles herself closer, leans her elbows down next to Remus’ face. He wraps his arms around her back too and loves how she licks and bites at his skin. Loves how he feels her so deep inside, the stretching, the pressure, the movement. He holds her close as she grinds.

He feels his thighs starting to clench and sweat, feels his cock trapped in the heat between their bodies, forces himself to stay present, to let his body lead. Moves his hips to pull her in deeper, get more friction, comes crying and groaning between them.

“Tonks,” he whispers into her hair, “I know what you look like.”

She laughs a little, “I don't know what I look like."

He pets her hair and helps her keep herself steady as she pulls out. Winces only a little bit. "Sometimes when you sleep," he explains, "or the first second when you wake up."

Her eyes are full of love and wonder as she spells them clean and curls into him.

"Your hair is brown," he whispers, "thick and long. Your eyes are blue like your dad's."

"Oh," her eyes turn the colour of her dad's eyes and fill up a little. Her hair stays shockingly pink and spiky. "What about the rest of me?"

"You've a birthmark, there," Remus pokes her and she giggles. "I can take a picture sometime," he promises, "but I love you no matter what you look like and I've always found you beautiful."

They kiss each other and talk about the Werewolves Remus met until Tonks is sprawled out on top of him and snoring. Her hair gets brown and thick and long, and he holds her tight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly fun to write and based on a gif I saw weeks (months?) ago that I cannot for the life of me find anymore but I promise you it was intimate and sweet. It was a girl with blue hair fucking a guy in a cosy-looking room, in case anyone has it/knows where to find it, lemme know please. My first Lupin/Tonks, my first f/m. Hope y'all liked it :)


End file.
